Olympian Nightmares
by Greakfreak
Summary: I am really bored and have really cool ideas for this. Chapters might be short. I am a crummy writer. Will update when I get inspired.
1. Artemis

**Artemis**  
"Night Apollo." She said. "Night Artemis! It is night..." "Shut up Apollo!" Artemis called. Because all the construction by Miss Annabeth Chase, Apollo was staying in Artemis' house. He just had to have more statues of himself then Aphrodite! She closed her eyes and drifted into a calm dream.  
'She was hunting when strong hand covered her eyes. "Apollo, I'll give you to the count of 3!" "Why would you think I was your brother love?" She knew that voice. She turned around and saw the beautiful face of Poseidon's son, that she had accidently killed. "Orion." "Yes Arty, I have missed you dear." "Stop calling me those pet names! How are you here?!" "Do you know how there are many rivers in the underworld? Well, my father taught me how to water travel. I can appear in different bodies of water. It took a lot of practice to get her. Why are you not excited to see me?" She started crying. "You can't be here. You're dead." "Love, don't cry. Please, don't question the gods. I love you, I forgive you killing me. The wise men in the underworld explained it to me. An awful twist of fate. Now, for the thing I've waited 3000 years to say. Artemis, will you marry me?" "No, no I'm sorry. I'm sworn by oath. No matter how much I loved you." "Loved, Artemis, we can work through this." She cried harder. She ran. He followed. He caught her and pulled her into the water. "You may be immortal, but you can't interfere in another god's element. Water is my fathers, hence mine. You will be mine now, forever." She screamed loosing the last breath she had under the deep water.

She woke up crying really hard. She twisted in her silver sheets. "Orion!" She mumbled in her tears. She looked out to gain comfort from her moon, but it was a new moon tonight. No moon to relieve the nightmare.


	2. Apollo

**Apollo**  
"Night Apollo." She said. "Night Artemis! It is night..." "Shut up Apollo!" Artemis called killing a perfectly great poem. Because all the construction by Miss Annabeth Chase, Apollo was staying in Artemis' house. It wasn't fair Aphrodite got more statues then him! So if it meant bunking on his sister's couch for the night, fine! He closed his eyes and drifted into a musical dream.  
He awoke into a killer party. Dionysus was dancing on a table with a drink. That meant this party was killer. He saw some son of his singing on stage and he saw his father making out with some random girl. He also saw another couple kissing. The girl had night black hair and the boy also had black hair. He had the urge to go over to them. He walked over. The boy broke off. He looked at the girl clearer, she was in a white tank and short jean shorts, really short. But the odd thing was on her back was a bow. He saw the boy, he had jet black hair and sea green eyes. They were both about 17. "Percy?" I asked the boy. "Sorry, that's my half brother, I'm Orion. But you should know you're soon to be brother in law. Apollo." "Orion?! Wait, brother in law?" I looked at the girl and I finally recognized her. It was Arty! "Artemis? What the Hades are you doing here?!" "Hanging with my fiancé Orion! Did you need something?" "Why are you here? Fiancé?! What?" "Look! You're not my big brother! I can date, marry, and have the kid of whoever I want!" "You're pregnant?!" "Yeah! A boy! Je is going to be so cute!" "Artemis! Are you feeling ok?" "Fine, now leave me alone before I tell your mommy you're bugging your half-sister!" "What?!" "Zeus had affairs, had you with a chick, ditched her, had an affair with my mom, had me, ditched her, returned to Hera, repeat." "Were twins!" "Yeah, god of truth! Read my lips prophet boy, WERE NOT RELATED! Now if you'll excuse me, I have my fiancé to have some fun with!" She took Orion's hand and pulled him towards a door. He had a victory smile on his face. "Artemis! Why!"  
He woke up with a sweat. He looked over and saw Artemis curled in a ball on her bed crying. "Artemis? Are you ok?" Sniffle "Oh, Apollo, you're up." She wiped her cheek. I walked over and sat on her bed. "Nightmare?" I asked. "Yeah, it's nothing." "Oh, and so the great Artemis, elder sibling of Leto and Zeus, cries over nothing?" She smiled. "There we go." "It was Orion." She dropped the smile. "Same." He muttered. "You dreamt about Orion too?" She asked. "Yeah, mine was creepy! You were engaged to him, pregnant, and said we weren't twins! Then you left to have 'fun'!" She looked mortified. "You know how scarring that story is! And ewe!" I smiled. "I defiantly see it wasn't true!" "Mine was mortifying. He came to me, proposed. When I said no, he pulled me to the bottom of a lake and I couldn't breath, and he whispered to me ' You may be immortal, but you can't interfere in another god's element. Water is my fathers, hence mine. You will be mine now, forever.' I was so scared." She started crying again. It sounded really scary. "Do you want me to stay here and comfort you tonight?" I asked her. She pulled out the folded other half of her sheets. I climbed in and kissed the top of her head. "I will always be here for you." "Thank you Apollo. No matter how much I yell at you, you're a pretty great brother." She rolled over and fell asleep. I quickly followed.


	3. Dionysus

**Dionysus**  
Father let me stay on Olympus tonight because we're having this week of meetings. Uh, at least I can be with my beautiful wife. I rolled over and kissed her goodnight and fell asleep.  
I awoke in a padded room. I tried to use my godly powers to free myself, but I was also in a straightjacket. "Why am I here?! I'm not insane!" I yelled out. Just then a window appeared. Peter Johnson was talking to his stupid friends. "Finally, they locked this crack head up!" He laughed. Just then he vanished and my father was there. "God of wine? More like god of spine! For the one he doesn't have! You belong here son!" He laughed before vanishing. "I am not insane!" I yelled. My son came up to the window. "You drunken fool! You let my brother die and barley recognize me! All you care about is your punishment being lifted so you can get drunk all the time again!" He vanished and a new figure appeared. Ariadne. She was smiling and laughing. With a man! Theseus! The man that ditched her on Naxos! She locked arms with him and looked at me with disgust! She pulled off her amethyst engagement ring and set it on the window. "Goodbye Dionysus. Welcome home!" She ran off with, him! Tears were running down my face. I threw myself against the wall countless times. I finally fell on the cold, hard floor. Tears flowing. "I'm not insane. Ariadne."

He woke up in a jolt. He touched his eyes and they were wet. He looked over and Ariadne laid there asleep. She woke up gently. "Darling, is everything alright?" She asked. "Yes, just a nightmare." "Would you like to talk about it?" "No, I just want you to comfort me." "Are you taking pick-up lines from the children?" She asked snuggling against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Nothing they could say could be worthy enough for your immortal ears." She slapped his arm playfully. "Get some rest. The meeting in the morning is very important." "Would you ever leave me?" He asked suddenly. She shot up into a sitting position. She turned to him. "Never. I love you and I always will! Nothing could change that! I care about you Dionysus! Don't ever think I could even attempt to leave you!" She kissed him. She laid back down and snuggled back with him and they got a gentle rest of sleep.


	4. I'm Sorry!

Look guys! I love the reviews I am getting, but I have NO insperation right now for this. I had prompts for it,but that is about it. Here if anyone wants to PM me with an Idea. I would give all credit.

**Athena**  
Becomes stupid and answers 2+2=7.  
**Zeus**  
Revolt and Hera picks new man for the throne  
**Hera**  
All Zeus' girlfriends throw her off the mountain and take her throne.  
**Ares**  
World peace  
**Aphrodite**  
Becomes ugly  
**Demeter**  
Persephone has to stay with Hades 24/7  
and she is happy.

**Hermes**  
No flying shoes and thrown in jail. Zeus takes his godliness away.  
**Hephaestus**  
Becomes even more lame!  
**Poseidon**  
Desert  
Percy dying by Athena.


	5. Poseidon

**Don't kill me when you read this! This is dedicated to whitedragon2645, who gave me some awesome ideas for this. **

**Poseidon**  
I hate meetings. My only enjoyment is annoying the Goddess of Nerds, I mean Knowledge. I'm the freaking god of the Ocean! Plus I am older then her, and I actually have a mother! BURN! I have to stay on Olympus until this stupid week of meeting is over. I fell onto my water bed. Did you expect any less? I fell asleep.

It is so hot here. I looked around, I was in the desert! "Athena! This isn't funny!" No response. I tried to use my powers to flash out. No luck. I looked up. Not a cloud in the sky. I could tell by the sun's position it was early morning. I was already sweating. I wiped my brow and started walking. I walked for what felt like an hour when I saw an Iris message appear. It was Percy, but he couldn't see me. "Percy!" "Dad! Dad, Poseidon! Help!" I reached for him, shattering the picture for a moment. When it reformed, I saw a grey flash of light behind him. "Percy! Look away!" I called to him. He did, but not because of my warning. Athena appeared. "Foolish Perceus Jackson, with your father's 'absence' you thought you were safe from me? Annabeth is at Harvard. She has many opportunities for a successful relationship. She has already been asked out." "She is fateful, as am I!" He said, hiding his fear with bravery. "She will not need to be fateful, if her boyfriend is dead! My father has gifted me with the Agais. You may be able to withstand water, but what about lightning!" She yelled raising her shield. Lightning crackled as it shot out of the spear. Percy raised his arms in front of his face as a defense, but it was no use. The lightning hit him, reducing him to a pile of ashes. Laying in the ashes laid Riptide. "No! Percy!" I screamed into the Iris Message. "Well uncle. You pestering me for a millennium, and your brat of a son messing with my daughter for 4 years, I evened you out. You annoyed me, I hurt you. Knowledge is superior to power, but when both combine to defeat an enemy? Ultimate victory. Goodbye Uncle." She wiped her hand through the mist. "NO!" I cried falling to the sandy ground. I couldn't cry, I had no water inside me. I blacked out from all my body's pain.

I awoke in my bedroom. I instantly created an Iris message. "Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood!" I rushed the messenger goddess. I saw it form and it appeared in my cabin. Riptide was n the dresser. "Percy?" I asked softly. I saw the sheets move. A black haired figure sat up and looked at the IM. "Dad? Is everything alright? You look a mess." He laughed quickly, before realizing what he said. "Oh, I am so…" "It is quite alright Percy. I am just glad to see you are alright." "OK, I am not really sure how to respond to that. I guess, thanks?" I chuckled. "Goodnight Percy." "Goodnight father." He said. I wiped the message. I breathed heavy. Nightmare. I never get nightmares. Why was I haunted? I best get sleep before the meeting tomorrow, today, whatever! I turned and prayed for a peaceful rest of slumber.

**Don't kill me! I hated killing Percy, but it is Poseidon's fear. Lose his child! I wasn't planning on the ending, but I would die a worser death if I didn't prove Percy was still alive. Again this is dedicated to whitedragon2645. I might keep working, but I really don't have any sparks right now for this. **


	6. Demeter

**I am now dedicating chapters to who requests me to continue a certain chapter. So this one is to I am Sophie daughter of Apollo. Thanks for asking me to keep working!**

**Demeter**  
Persephone has to stay with Hades 24/7  
and she is happy.

I put the fresh vase of roses on my nightstand. I was able to pick them on my way back from the meeting. I had messaged my sweet Persephone before bed. She wasn't allowed on Olympus, so she was staying the week in her dreaded husband's home. She was rather calm about staying there! It's like she _loves_ that gothic fool. I rested my head on my rose scented pillows.

It was my favorite season, Spring. The flowers are fresh, my beautiful daughter is away from my sickly brother, people enjoy the warm air and fresh fruits. I called upon the earth to free my sweet daughter. The staircase arose, but Persephone wasn't at the top. "Persephone?" I called down to the dark abyss. There was no response. I took a fragile step. I ran down the rest and ran to the throne room. There sat my precious daughter with Hades. They were smiling and happily on their thrones. "Persephone! Why were you not at the top of the staircase?" "Mother, I have decided to stay. I love my Hade-Wade." "What?!" My heart shattered. "You heard me, Demeter! I am staying with my husband and retiring my duties as Spring goddess. Make it winter up above for all I care!" "My dear, you defy your mother for me?" Hades said. "Yes my sweet!" They kissed. It disgusted me! "Persephone!" "Get out of my kingdom! There is not a goddess of life aloud in my palace of death!" Persephone said. "How could you do this Persephone?!" "It's called love! Not that you ever found it! You missed your chance with your third brother. You had Triton with Uncle Poseidon and me with Zeus! You missed your shot with the amazing, eldest son of Cronus!" "Persephone!" "You no longer control me! Leave!" "Persephone…" "Leave, before I send he Hellhounds to eat away at you like Prometheus!" I silently returned to the land of the living. "Kore. My sweet Kore. I have lot you." I fell to my knees and cried.

I awoke in shock. "Kore!" I said. I looked at my flowers. They were withering. I gave them a freshness boast. I absorbed the fresh scent of roses. The same smell my sweet Persephone. I fear, yes it was a dream, but it will happen one day. If we continue having these fights about her somehow loving him.

**I had some fun doing this. Even if I dare disagreeing my mom, even if she isn't a goddess. I also added her original name from some myths. It says her name is Kore, but Hades changed it. I don't know, but I prefer Persephone. Thanks again Sophie daughter of Apollo for asking me to write this one. Ask me, I will and throw out a shout out! They actually inspire me!**


	7. Athena

**Hey guys! This one isn't very creative, but I wanted to get it out.** **This is dedicated to** **whitedragon2645, anyone who requests a chapter will get dedicated to. I get inspired from the requests.**

I feed my owl Wisdom before residing into my bed. My father's meeting was in the morning.

I sat in a classroom. For that rare occasion, I was confused. I saw sitting beside me was my enemy Poseidon and beside him was his idiotic son, Percy. Annabeth was up front. Poseidon leaned closer to me. "Hey 'thena. Can't wait to see you later!" He gave a toothy grin. "For what?" I whispered back. "Miss Pallas! There is no talking in my class!" Annabeth yelled at me. That was no way to speak to her mother. "Ok class, let's give you a simple one, sense you idiots couldn't pass." Ha! She insulted Jackson and Kelp for brains! Wait, she also insulted me! "Ok Class, what is the current wind speed over the Atlantic Ocean?"How were we supposed to figure that out without charts or diagrams? "Miss Chase, the answer is 5 miles over the western portion." "Very good Poseidon." He winked at me. What is he doing? He wrapped his arm slyly around me. "Poseidon! Please, save it for your free time to flirt with your girlfriend!" What?! "Ok, next question. What is the current temperature of the Pacific ocean?" "It is 36°C." Percy answered. How am I supposed to know this stuff?! "Very good Mr. Jackson. Now come up here and get your reward." What is she doing? "With pleasure Miss Chase." He got up and dipped her and KISSED her! He pulled her up. "Class dismissed, except you Mr. Jackson. You have some 'homework' to make up on." Annabeth said, somewhat like Aphrodite! "Come on babe, let's get out of here!" Poseidon said grabbing my hand. Ewe! I tried to slip out, but his grip was strong. He walked to the beach, dragging me along. "I am glad you denied Hephaestus' wedding offer." He said bring back that day. "Can I go home now Poseidon! And I am NOT your girlfriend!" I said, but he seemed not t hear me. "I love you Athena. And I am glad you didn't marry him, because if you did, I could ask you right now. Will you marry me?" "No!" I screamed! "You will! Great!" He kissed me!

I shot up, waking Wisdom. He for a strange reason isn't nocturnal. I wiped my mouth. I had dreamt of kissing Poseidon! Ewe! That was the most horrifying, terrible thing ever! And my daughter with Percy, I will need to send her a dream to prevent that from happening! I pulled out my almanac and began reading about the ocean. I am not stupid.

**Note, I am NOT a Pothena fan! I thought it would be pretty cool for her nightmare. **


End file.
